Kahit Pa
by FuckMePumps
Summary: Hindi ba't mahirap maghanap kung hindi mo alam kung ano ang hinahanap mo? Minsan naman, tumitigin ka lang sa mga maling lugar kahit na ang hinahanap mo ay nasa harapan mo lang pala. Oneshot ShikaIno.


"O sige, ganyanan na ba?"

"E sira ulo ka lang naman e!"

"Ako na ngayon yung sira ulo? May topak ka rin pala e!"

"Aba, putangina mo! Ayoko na makita ang mukha mo kahit kailan pa!"

"Sige lang, edi break na tayo!"

"Edi break na tayo kung break!"

"Sige ba!"

"Oo nga!"

"Sige ba! Hindi naman ako ang magsisisi!"

Pagkatapos ibuga sa mukha ni Ino ang huling pangungusap, sinarado ni Kiba ang pintuan ng sobrang lakas na parang galit na galit sa mundo.

"Aba! Kapal mo rin a! Wag ka nang babalik dito!" Sabay balik ni Ino sa kanya. Pagkatapos ng ilang segundong parang puputok na bulkan, napansin ng kanyang utak ang nangyari at tumakbo papalabas.

"Hoy, Kiba! Kiba! Hindi naman tayo totoong nagbe-break diba? Bukas tayo parin, diba?" Isinigaw niya sa wala. Pumasok na siya na loob at napaupo na lang sa upuan at sinalo ang kanyang mukha sa kanyang mga palad ng siya'y napaiyak.

Paglipas ng ilang minuto, nagring ang kanilang doorbell at biglang pumasok si Shikamaru, na parang may katuwaan pa sa ekspresyon niya pagkakita kay Ino.

"Pangilan na ba ngayong buwan? Alam ko na bukod kay Kiba at sa ninja galing sa bayan ng Tea na bumisita sa Konoha, yung ex din ni Sakura, e wala nang iba." Ukol niya ng parang matatawa na.

"Ang sama mo talaga, Shikamaru."

"Ano bang ginawa ko? Sige na, seryoso, pangilan na siya?" Umupo siya sa tabi ng umiiyak na dalaga.

Pinahid ng Ino ang kanyang ilong sa isang panyo. "Pangalawang break ko na ngayong buwan si Kiba... teka nga lang, paano mo ba nalaman na nag-break na kami? E kung minsan, ikaw pa yung huling nakakaalam sa mga balibalitang tsismis."

Natuloy na ang pagtawa ng binata; tiningnan siya ng madilim ni Ino.

"Ayoko na sayo, Shikamaru! Ang sama mo sakin!" Kumuha si Ino ng isang unan sa sofa at isinubsob sa mukha ng kawawang Shikamaru, na nahulog sa kanyang pwesto sa sofa at tumama ang pwet sa semento.

"Hoy, tama na nga! Nagbibiro lang naman... wala ka bang _sense of humor_?" Hinilot ni Shikamaru ang sumasakit na pwet. "Nakakatawa lang naman kasi talaga ang sitwasyon mo."

"Walang nakakatawa sa pakikipagbreak sa taong minahal mo..."

"Oo nga, minahal mo ng dalawang linggo."

"Ano bang sinasabi mo, Shikamaru?"

"Masyado ka kasi nagmamadali sa pagpulot mo ng boyfriend, Ino. Di mo pa nga sila pinapalampas sa pagliligaw sasagutin mo na agad." Huminga silang pareho ng malalim at bumagsak sa sofa na magkatabi.

"E anong gusto mong gawin ko ngayon? Tapos na, nagbreak na kami, wala na akong magagawa pa... tsaka masakit, Shika. Grabe. Kung alam mo lang."

"Alam ko nga," bulong ni Shikamaru.

"Anong sabi mo?"

"Ha? Anong sinabi ko? Wala yun, Ino. O, edi pagusapan nalang natin. Baka makatulong. Ba't nga ba kayo nagbreak? Nung isang gabi para kayong bagong kasal sa debut ni Tenten... ano nangyari?" Hindi nalang binanggit ni Shikamaru na parang may humihila sa puso niya noon habang pinapanood niya sila. At akala niyang natuto na siya nung kay Uchiha Sasuke palang.

Isa pang luha ang pumatak mula sa mga mata ni Ino na pinahiran niya agad. Parang gusto ng ng lalake niyang kaibigang patayin ang Kiba na 'yon sa kanyang pagpapaiyak kay Ino.

"Kasi... nakalimutan niyang dalhin ang pirated DVD na papanoorin dapat namin ngayon at ayaw na niyang balikan sa bahay niyang nasa kabilang dulo pa ng Konoha. Tapos nagalit ako, kasi ang tamad-tamad niya..."

"Natamaan mo yata ako diyan, ha, Ino?"

Napangiti si Ino at sinuntok si Shikamaru ng mahina sa balikat. "O edi yun, nagkainisan kami, tapos... yun lang. Nagmurahan, nagsigawan, nagaway, at wala na..."

"Grabe, sapat na reson talaga iyon para sa usok na lumalabas pa sa tainga ni Kiba nung dumaan siya sa may bahay namin."

Tumawa ng konti si Ino. "Ows? Hindi nga?"

"Oo. Pantay lang naman pala kayo ng kababawan e."

Tumahimik silang pareho ng biglaan.

"Ano ba yung pirated DVD na yun? Anong pelikula?"

"Ah… The Notebook yata yun, o A Walk to Remember. Basta alam ko dramang romantiko siya."

"Sos, kaya pala naiwan niya sa bahay e…"

"Eh, genius ka man, may diperensya utak mo, Shikamaru."

Sa gitna ng kanilang paguusap, napaawit bigla si Ino ng may narinig siyang kanta sa radio.

_"Dahil kailangan ka  
Kailangang pakita natin tayo'y iba  
At kahit pa  
Hindi papipigil sa mundo  
At sa umagang darating  
Lahat ay aking kakayanin  
At kahit pa ikaw lang at ako..."_

Habang kumakanta, napaiyak ulit ng konti si Ino.

"Oi, Ino, ano na ba nangyari sayo?" Tanong ng naguguluhang Shikamaru.

"Wala, wala lang," batid niya kahit patuloy ang daloy ng kanyang luha.

"Hay naku, Ino, ano nga ba? Paano kita matutulungan kung ayaw mo sakin sabihin?"

"Kasi... Shika, yun yung pangharana sakin ni Kiba e. Yun yung kanta namin. Tapos naalala ko pa si Idate, at si... ay, yun lang naalala kong naging boyfriend ko. Yung buwang ito lang. Sino pa nga ba, Shika?"

"Lahat lang ng chuunin at bagong jounin sa buong Konoha at yung iba pang galing sa ibang bansa na pumunta para sa alliance treaty nung nakaraang anim na linggo." Sagot niya.

"Ay, oo nga no..."

Natawa na lamang si Shikamaru. "Pero wala doon ang lalaking para talaga sayo," sabay batid hininga.

"Shika, sino sa tingin mo ang _soulmate_ ko? And dami ko nang naging kasintahan, pero wala parin. Para bang hindi ko na siya mahahanap."

Tiningnan siya ng malungkot ni Shikamaru. "Nasa mundo lang siya. Hindi ka lang tumitingin sa mga tamang lugar. Malay mo, nasa kabilang bayan siya, o sa katapat lang ng bahay mo, o pwede rin namang... kaharap mo lang siya."

Tumayo ang tamad na ninja at lumapit sa may pinto. "Aalis na ko, Ino. 'Sensya na, may gagawain pa pala ako. Magandang gabi nalang sayo."

Humarang si Ino sa pinto at hinawakan siya sa balikat. "Anong sinabi mo kanina?"

Hindi tumingin sa kanya si Shikamaru. "Ah, wala 'yon. Kalimutan mo nalang,"

"Shika…"

Natagpuan ng malalim na mata ng binata ang kagandahan ng bughaw ni Ino. "Sige na. Gusto kong malaman. Anong ibig mong sabihin?"

Binaba ni Shikamaru ang kanyang mga mata sa kanyang sandals. "Mahahanap mo rin siya. Hindi ka lang tumitingin sa tamang lugar. Malay mo, lagi mo lang siyang nakakaligtaan. 'Lam mo 'yun? Na baka nasa harap mo lang siya't hindi mo lang nakikita."

Napatigil si Ino. Hindi kaya pwedeng...?

"E baka naman siya yung hindi nakakita sa akin."

Lumunok ang kakapromote lang na jounin. "Paano kung dati pa siya nakatingin sayo, pero hindi niya lang pinapahalata. Paano kung gusto ka lang niyang makitang masaya kaya ka niya iniwang mag-isa? May pagpapatawad pa ba sa ganoong ugali?"

Ngumiti sa kanya ang dalaga at napalitan kaagad ng ginhawa ang pagkanerbiyos niya.

"Tamad ka talaga kahit kailan, Shikamaru," sabi ni Ino bago niya hinalikan ang gulat na kaibigan sa mga labi.

Yinakap siya ni Shikamaru. "Sigurado ka bang hindi lang ako ang _rebound_ mo, Ino?"

Tumawa lang ang kunoichi na may gintong buhok. "Siguradong-sigurado, Shika."


End file.
